Imperfect
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Shizuru spends a night awake. ShizNat.


**Imperfect  
><strong>By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: How much money do you think I have?

Notes: Mai Otome; cause I wanted a Natsuki in love with Shizuru, and cause… my brain said so.

* * *

><p>Things weren't perfect, but she loved her, and there is where all the imperfections laid. She knew that every day, every touch and smile was done with care and consideration, Natsuki didn't want to hurt her, to add to the pain that wasn't really there. She wanted to say that Tomoe had hurt her, but the reality was that she had manipulated her as all the girls before her, all the girls except Natsuki.<p>

Natsuki Kruger had been different to everyone she met before, reckless but at the same time thoughtful, caring, selfless, perfect. She had been different from the her other fan girls, trying to always be close to her idol but at the same time acting as she was untouchable; Natsuki had gotten as close to her as possible, becoming her room attendant and talking to Shizuru as if she was a person. She hadn't stood a chance against the girl, and had fallen to her charm before she could lift walls against it.

Their relationship was like war rain, calming and rewarding. Even if Shizuru spent more of her time traveling and Natsuki training to become the Second Colum they found time to be together, to steal away time that only existed for the two of them.

Shizuru was afraid that all of that had changed that now she was going to lose the only person she couldn't live without. Maybe Tomoe had won in the end, taking away everything from her.

"Stop over thinking." The deep and sleepy voice of Natsuki startled her from her thoughts. A look behind her let her know that the gakuencho wasn't lying in bed anymore, and had joined her on the balcony of their room.

"Ara?" Shizuru tried to school her façade into a mask of teasing instead of the sadness she was feeling. "Is Natsuki awake, maybe she wants to do something to me like-"

"It's not gonna work." Interrupted the younger woman simply, a caring look on her eyes. "I know what you are thinking."

Shizuru's eyebrow rise at that conceited claim, as if Natsuki was a simple individual that couldn't understand the deep thoughts of the amazing Bewitching Smile Amethyst. The wolf gave her a pleasant smile and continued talking.

"You are not the master of manipulation you think you are, you are not destroying our relationship, and I really forgive and understand what you had to with Marguerite." At the startled look on the red eyes Natsuki could barely contain a giggle. "I have known you for years Shizuru Viola, when I say that I know what you are thinking I'm saying the truth."

"Can you really forgive me that easily?" She asked after a few second of silence, that Natsuki spent perusing the stars. The dark haired woman gave a simple nod. "Really?"

"Do you love me, Shizuru?" Asked Natsuki while grabbing her hand, and starting to pull her to the bed.

"Of course I love you Natsuki." Really if it wasn't love what tied Shizuru to Natsuki, then she wouldn't feel so guilty about what happened while imprisoned.

"If I was to be imprisoned and the only way to survive was to…" Here a blush tinted the gakuencho's cheeks. "Play? With my captor, will you forgive me?"

Shizuru didn't have to answer that question; Natsuki was an important part of her heart. Their relationship may have started with the younger woman pursuing Shizuru but she had become as important to her as air. She would forgive anything from Natsuki, as long as it meant that Natsuki would be by her side.

"I love you, Natsuki." She said just scant inches from the bed.

"I'm glad." The wolf said happily. "No more doubting yourself?" She wondered while helping Shizuru onto the bed, and at seeing the hungry look on green eyes the light haired woman shook her head playfully, a teasing gaze on her red orbs. "Now what were you saying before about the things I want to do to you?"

**End.**

* * *

><p>Notes: This was going to be a sad fic, but then my girl woke up and said that if I was going to have insomnia she might as well got up while I make her some coffee and turned on the Xbox (she's so perfect). Anyway, poll at my profile, please answer.<p> 


End file.
